


July

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: It Gets Better, Junmyeon twerking, KrisHo - Freeform, One Shot, Slightly Sad, ending was rushed but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junmyeon was minding his own business.. dancing alone in a room to his boyfriend's song when he receives a surprise visit at the wrong time.





	July

Junmyeon tossed his shirt to the side and broke into twerking stance as he heard the ever so familiar beat burst yet again from the dance studio’s speakers. He was listening to his new current favorite song on repeat and dancing to it rather than practicing EXO’s new choreography as he was supposed to be for their release that was scheduled just a few days away. His younger members had long since grown tired of their leader and this horrible song he found such joy in so they all banded together and chose to practice at other times in a whole different dance room than himself just to avoid the exact thing that was happening right now. Junmyeon didn’t understand how they just _couldn’t_ seem to like this song and just feel the urge to get down and funky to it like he did. He continued to dance in a manner that he thought was very suave and sexy, ignoring the obvious sound of the dance practice room door opening and closing. Junmyeon shook his butt and swiveled his hips in a total 360 degree so he could see the person who dared to interrupt his precious dance time. As soon as he saw the face of the said intruder, he stopped dancing and opted for a gaping facial expression. 

 

“Kris?”

 

Kris was smiling really hard at Junmyeon the very second he said his name.. so hard that Junmyeon thought it was a grimace of Kris having to poop.

 

“You can go put the coffees down over there and give me kisses later, you know. If you have to poop so bad then go!” 

 

Kris’s smile slightly faltered then.

 

“That wasn’t the greeting I was expecting after seeing you dance so oddly to my own song nor was that the expression of my name I wanted coming from your face either. It has been.. What? About a year since we last met and you give me this kind of surprise? I mean.. The dancing was pretty hot, I liked it, but the pooping line? Not so flaming like the dance, sir.”, Kris began to whine and shake Junmyeon lightly.

 

“Well you might want to change the way your fond expression looks. It seriously looks like you are about to let something rip out of a hole in your body that is not your mouth and most _definitely_ not a confession of love. Not one I would like to hear from that hole either!”, Junmyeon responds, cringing slightly at the thought of Kris’s butt being able to form actual words just to tell him it loved him. 

 

Kris pushed Junmyeon away and slapped his shoulder, complaining more about how “This isn’t the way you greet your boyfriend of years who you haven’t seen in awhile you know!”’s and a little of the “Maybe I should go back to America and fill my schedule up just so I don’t even have to think of you because you have disappointed me so, Junmyeon.”’s. 

 

Junmyeon continued to ignore his big oaf of a partner and went to grab one of the two coffees Kris had brought with him. He let out a long sigh as he took a sip and watched Kris sit beside him on the bench. He took a minute to actually analyze the features of his that had long since changed in the long year he hadn’t seen Kris. His hair was now a silver color like that of Chanyeol’s during Call Me Baby era. Junmyeon quite admired it on him and liked how it made his jawline seem more sharper. He had noticed that Kris’s legs had seem to become even more lengthier which seemed so impossible, but they truly had. With enough information and looking done, Junmyeon put his coffee down beside him and cupped Kris’s face softly and pulled him for an unexpected kiss. It was nothing more than just a few seconds, but it had felt like time had completely stopped and nothing else mattered just because it had been so long since Junmyeon had any intimate skinship with his boyfriend and it felt more than relieving. 

 

Kris separated from Junmyeon and softly put his own forehead against his. He pulled his smaller body against his side and wrapped him into a big hug. He had missed this a lot. It was hard to be so busy in a whole other country, flying from one place to another, going to so many different events.. it had dissolved his spirit knowing the one who longed for most was like a whole other world away in a place he had been forced to leave due his own unhappiness getting in the way of something that used to feel like wonderland. Kris began to frown as his thoughts went back to the time he had been stuck under SM, being treated as if he was nothing more than property that was to be used when they said, put in one place and act how they _wanted_ him to be rather than him seem like an actual person. For a while he had began to believe he was no longer a person but simply a mere puppet who deserved to be controlled and told what to do because he couldn’t be trusted to make his own decisions. His way of thinking then was what caused the biggest strain on Junmyeon and his relationship for the longest time which is what he regretted more than anything. Even leaving the group hadn’t hurt him as much as the day he’d had spent so much time packing his stuff and leaving in the early hours of the morning, taking one last look at what had been his life for a long while to be met with the most blank face Junmyeon had ever given them in their whole history together as a duo. There had been so many things Kris had wanted to say in that moment, like for instance, letting Junmyeon know that what they had definitely wasn’t over just because a life they thought they would spend doing together was suddenly broken like glass. That they were stronger than what they thought and they could definitely make it through this huge bump in the road, but instead of doing just that, Kris had turned away from Junmyeon and left just like that. The thing that haunted his mind for the longest time was the sound of things behind thrown and broken behind the door he had just closed.. and the undeniable sounds of the boy he had once  known as the strongest emotionally no matter the situation had been broken in two. Just like that. Kris felt as if he could still hear the loud sobs and the yelling of members in panic at the sudden tantrum their leader had been throwing, putting two and two together when they never saw Kris rush from the dark room that he had once shared with Junmyeon to console the one they knew he cared for most.

 

Junmyeon closed his eyes and enjoyed the serene feeling of being held by Kris with a soft smile on his face. He nuzzled his forehead against Kris’s, bathing in the warmth of another body being so close to his. Junmyeon truly loved giving and receiving affection, especially from Kris. It was like Christmas all year round for him when his boyfriend made these unexpected visits because they would always just bask in each other’s presence in a comfortable silence before they even began to catch up about anything at all. 

 

Junmyeon’s thought process of his and Kris’s reunions had suddenly been invaded by the soft but definitely there feeling of something moist hitting his cheek. He opened his eyes and pulled away from Kris slightly to look around.

 

“Do you feel that? I think the ceiling is leaking.”, Junmyeon asked, putting his hand in the air to feel for anymore water that should have fell from the ceiling to confirm his suspicions, but after a good minute, he put his hand down.

 

“That was odd. What even rolled down my face?”

 

He looked back at Kris who had seemed to stay silent at any of Junmyeon’s questions.

His eyes went wide and terror sank in as he saw Kris’s red nose and tear filled eyes meet his gaze.

 

“What? What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Kris?”, Junmyeon said in a rush, panic arising thinking that something bad was happening. 

 

He hopped off the bench, unraveling himself from Kris’s grip that was now lax. He opted to now sit on his knees in front of Kris, holding both of his hands. Junmyeon looked up at Kris from his position on the floor, letting go of one of his hands to wipe away the salty droplets that seemed to never stop coming.

 

“Your silence doesn’t answer my question, you know that right?”, He said softly, cupping his boyfriend’s face with a playful smile, trying to be cheery.

 

Kris smiled slightly and shook his head, pushing Junmyeon’s hands away from himself. He got up off the bench and stood, offering a hand out to his significant other who was still kneeling. 

 

“It doesn’t matter what made me upset, what matters to me is that you fix your twerking stance when bopping to my own song. I wrote it for you so I expect better moves coming from you, Mr. Perfect Idol.”

 

Junmyeon was confused as the sudden mood change but shrugged it off because he was ready to show Kris how far he had bloomed as a not-so-terrible dancer since he had been gone and that what he had saw before was just a fun warm up. 

 

Whatever had made Kris so emotional in the span of a few minutes was nothing Junmyeon knew he would ever know of but he knew that for as long as they were together, they would always make the most and lightest of any dark time because they would always have one another.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was definitely a bit rushed but I hope you enjoyed it none the less!


End file.
